LA PRINCESA Y EL GUERRERO DEL BOSQUE
by SU KAISER
Summary: "una princesa de un reino antiguo. un guerrero de un profundo bosque. un amor apasionado que ni una espada puede quebrar, ni el tiempo puede detener..."
1. Chapter 1

"Una princesa de un reino antiguo. Un guerrero de un profundo bosque. Un amor apasionado que ni una espada puede quebrar, ni el tiempo puede detener…"

LA PRINCESA Y EL GUERRERO

Capitulo 1: "un encuentro indeseado"

En el lejano reino de hyrule, un reino donde su soberano se encarga de lograr la armonía de su pueblo, ubicado a un lado de un enorme río y un campo gigante, verde y fértil, la princesa zelda, hija del rey, se despertaba a las ocho de la mañana, como era su costumbre.

Su vestimenta al dormir era un camisón muy largo y blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, y se extendía un metro mas allá; era bastante sencillo, pero el lacio (aunque en este momento despeinado) y rubio cabello de la princesa, además de su lisa piel blanca, lograban de alguna forma que este camisón se vea hermoso en ella.

Antes de empezar a cambiarse de ropa entro en su habitación (muy grande, con 2 ventanas enormes a un lado y una cama grande adornada con cortinas púrpuras a los lados) su niñera, llamada impa (a la joven princesa de 17 años de edad no le parecía que debía seguir teniendo una niñera ya a esa edad, pero su padre así lo deseaba, y este era un hombre con mucho carisma y autoridad). Impa dijo en un tono bastante grande: "princesa zelda, apúrese, el joven héroe llegara pronto", y después se retiro de la habitación.

Hace mas de un mes que su padre, el rey de hyrule, había iniciado la búsqueda de un joven guerrero descendiente del que alguna vez había sido un famoso héroe muy reconocido en hyrule por sus hazañas, quien además había conocido a los ancestros de esta familia real. Hace 6 días lo hallo, en un bosque muy lejano al reino, donde habían pequeñas tribus y pueblos muy alejados de la civilización. El rey mando traerlo el mismo día en que lo hallo, para conocerlo y que también su hija zelda lo conozca. La princesa no estaba contenta con dicha idea, pues, si bien no conocía al muchacho, tantas veces lo habían alabado llamándolo gran guerrero y héroe, que se formo en su mente una imagen mental de un joven caballero engreído o presumido, y ella había conocido a muchos de aquellos, ninguno de todos logrando una aprobación de ella. Además, si bien ella misma no era ni vanidosa ni engreída, no consideraba apropiado que un desconocido sacado del bosque se reuniera con la familia real de hyrule asi nada mas.

"¡ya llego!" –grito la impaciente niñera hacia la habitación de la princesa zelda-

"¿ya?" –pregunto asombrada la princesa- "aun no he empezado a cambiarme…"

"pues apúrese…" –dijo impa-

La princesa se despojo de su camisón sin preocupación, sabiendo que en su habitación no había nadie mas que ella. A continuación abrió su armario, repleto de ropa fina. Tomo un vestido blanco de seda que le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies, sin mangas, con unas hermosas hombreras de seda, también blancas. Por sobre el vestido la princesa se coloco una especie de camisa púrpura, también sin mangas, que solo tenia dos botones en el frente para prenderse. Bajo los dos botones, la camisa se abria, mostrando el vestido blanco. La camisa le llegaba del cuello a la cintura y era muy apretada, adaptándose rápidamente a la forma exacta de aquella parte del vestido, que además tenia, debajo de la recién puesta camisa púrpura, otra decoración: un pedazo de tela violeta con forma de un triangulo invertido muy largo que le llegaba de la cintura hasta casi los pies, dicha decoración estaba sostenida por un cinturón dorado, puesto en la cintura de la princesa, dicha tela violeta se extendía en el frente del vestido, la decoración estaba repleta de dibujos en dorado y otras cosas. Se puso unos guantes blancos tan elegantes como largos, que le llegaban hasta la mitad del ante-brazo. Solo le faltaba peinarse…

EN EL COMEDOR DEL PALACIO:

El rey de hyrule, vestido con una especie de capa roja con decoraciones de dibujos de triángulos dorados, desayunaba con el joven muchacho recién llegado (que estaba muy exhausto por el viaje de seis días que había realizado) que usaba una extraña ropa verde, no común en aquel reino. Tenía un sombrero verde en forma de cono pero no rígido, sino que le colgaba hacia atrás. Al sentarse en la mesa se lo quito por comodidad. Tenia además una tunica verde de mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas, debajo de esta tunica tenia una remera blanca de mangas largas. En las piernas usaba un pantalón blanco, pero la mitad de sus piernas estaba cubierta por la ya mencionada tunica. En la cintura tenia un cinturón marrón que dividía la tunica, la parte de abajo quedando similar a una pollera larga. En los pies tenia botas marrones de cuero, sus manos también tenían guantes marrones de cuero. El era de piel blanca y rubio, pero con cabello corto. El rey hizo una seña con la mano para indicar a sus sirvientes que traigan la comida a la mesa. Así se hizo, y 3 sirvientes pusieron en la misma 3 platos con pedazos pequeños de pan, acompañados en el plato además por un tumulto de bastante mermelada, aparentemente de frutilla. Link era el nombre de aquel muchacho, que no vasiló en empezar a comer…

"entonces, ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?" –pregunto el rey hyrule, observándolo-.

"bien, aunque un poco cansador y agotador" –contesto link, tragando primero para poder contestar-.

"te he mandado a llamar para conocerte en persona y para que conozcas a mi hija zelda, que ha de estar por venir". "tu desciendes de una gran línea familiar de guerreros, todos héroes de hyrule en alguna época, siendo el ultimo tu abuelo link, héroe de hyrule con solo 18 años de edad hace unos 100 años. Me imagino que has de ser un gran guerrero, ¿verdad?"

"la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de quienes son mis ancestros o que hicieron para que sean llamados héroes. Y no se porque me llaman guerrero, yo no..." (y en aquel momento ingreso al comedor la princesa zelda)

Link la vio asombrado, ella era muy linda, con la vestimenta nombrada anteriormente y un pelo lacio y rubio, con una corona de oro y dorada en forma de bincha de laureles (o algo similar) puesta en la cabeza, y con una piel blanca que parecía combinarse a la perfección con su vestimenta. Esta corona tenía una perla roja en el frente, que adornaba muy bien su rostro, sus ojos eran de color azul marino, todo en ella parecía combinarse bien con lo demás. Tenía un hermoso collar, también de oro, en su cuello. La princesa zelda, en cambio, no quedo impresionada con el muchacho. Sus ropajes verdes y descuidados no lo hacían ver como un caballero o guerrero, indicaban que no provenía de la nobleza o la realeza, y que era descuidado, lo único que pudo notar de bueno en el eran sus ojos de color dorado, que quedaban muy bien con su cabello rubio, aunque no lo era tanto como el suyo. El muchacho tenia cierto atractivo, algo que de todas formas fue ignorado por zelda, debido a la ya mala imagen del muchacho que se había formado en su mente días antes de su llegada.

"¡ah, ya era hora de que llegaras!" –exclamó contento el rey-. "link, esta preciosa niña es mi hija zelda, y zelda, este muchacho es…" (en ese momento zelda lo interrumpió)

"tu has de ser link, el guerrero traído del bosque" –dijo zelda usando un tono frío, y además sin sonreír-.

"si, princesa, he sido traído aquí por su padre, para conocerlo a el y a usted personalmente".

Mientras zelda se sentaba en la redonda y grande mesa de madera clara, dijo: "no hay mucho que conocer".

"¿en donde has peleado?"-pregunto zelda-.

"¿disculpe?..." –dijo algo confuso link-.

"mi padre dice que tu eres un guerrero, y que serás un héroe"

"mmm pues el titulo de guerrero no me pertenece, solo se usar la espada, pero jamás he peleado ni ido a una guerra".

"ah, ya veo…" (Llego un momento de silencio algo incomodo para link, que el padre de zelda se encargo de interrumpir)

"mi hija también sabe usar la espada, ya tiene diecisiete años y es toda una experta" (el rey sonaba orgulloso de su hija, quien de hecho se incomodo por aquel comentario)

"papa, no exageres…". "Vives en el bosque, ¿verdad link?"

"si, princesa" –contesto rápidamente link-.

"¿Cómo es allá? ¿Esas ropas extrañas que llevas son comunes en tu pueblo?" (a esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono un tanto burlista, mostrando su desprecio hacia el joven)

"si, princesa". (link se hallaba incomodo, el hecho de estar desayunando con la familia real de hyrule lo llenaban de nervios)

"mi hija es también una experta con el arco y la flecha" –afirmo orgulloso el rey-. (zelda nuevamente se incomodo)

"¡papa, vasta! No creo que a t- es decir a nuestro invitado le interese saber todo eso de mi".

"por mi no hay problema" –dijo link-.

A lo largo del desayuno, link hablo mucho sobre la vida en su pueblo, llamado "ÚLMI" (nombre que le pareció gracioso a la princesa). Hablo sin problemas, como si ya hubiera entrado en confianza con el rey. No le ocurría lo mismo con zelda, quien durante todo el tiempo se mostró distante. Aquello si había incomodado un poco al joven invitado, pues pensaba que quizás su presencia, apariencia, ropa o forma de hablar le resultaba incomodo a la joven princesa. De todas formas, zelda si le causo una gran impresión a link, quien al apenas verla se sorprendió con su evidente belleza. En varios momentos del desayuno, mientras contaba sobre la vida de su pueblo, desviaba la mirada para admirar a la bella joven, quien por el contrario parecía no notar que link existía.

Después del desayuno, que duro 40 minutos debido a la charla, el rey le informo a link cual seria su habitación. Se despidió del rey con un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo (ya estaban en evidente confianza), y tras hacer una reverencia (costumbre típica de su pueblo) hacia zelda, se retiro…

"¿Qué te pareció el muchacho?"-pregunto curioso el rey-. "¿te ha caído bien?"

"un poco" –dijo zelda, no mostrando interés en responder dicha pregunta-. "me iré a mi habitación, padre" (se despidió rápidamente del rey con un beso en la mejilla y se retiro del comedor)

Cuando zelda llego a su habitación se dejo caer de espaladas a su cama y se puso a pensar en link, en su forma de hablar y expresarse (que le resultaban muy graciosas)

"no es un guerrero…" –pensó Zelda con una mueca seria-. "ni siquiera ha de saber pelear, no debería tener el honor de estar aquí con mi padre". De todas formas, el pensar en link le genero una sincera sonrisa, el invitado no era lo que se había imaginado, en el fondo sabia que el muchacho le había agradado"

Link, en su habitación (muy alejada del comedor real para su gusto) se acostó a dormir, pues el largo viaje de seis días, en combinación con los nervios que había tenido al estar con la familia real, lo habían dejado socavado (por no decir moribundo). Se durmió a una velocidad impresionante, pero antes de hacerlo pensó en zelda: en su forma de moverse, hablar, en su figura y sobre todo en su extrañamente familiar y atrayente personalidad: "quiero volver a verla" –pensó-. Y se durmió en aquel instante.


	2. REFLEXION

Capitulo 2: "reflexión"

Ya en la mañana del segundo día de la estadía de link, este se despertó muy temprano, a las siete y treinta de la mañana (esto ocurrió porque el día anterior, después del desayuno, solo se había dedicado a dormir la mayor parte del día), salio de su habitación ya cambiado (se puso una ropa igual a la anterior, con la excepción de que la tunica era roja) y comenzó a explorar el castillo, pues se había levantado con muchas energías, algo que no le pasaba muy a menudo. Link era un muchacho de pocas palabras, siempre prefiriendo escuchar a hablar, pero si se sentía cómodo con alguien, hablaba sin problemas. Venia de una familia humilde, y en efecto aquel lugar lo sorprendía de sobre manera. Tampoco era alguien osado, pero si muy valiente. Era a su vez muy confidente en su habilidad con la espada. Era muy respetuoso de todos, sobre todo con los que conocía poco. Al igual que la princesa, tenia 17 años.

Recorriendo un pasillo enorme de paredes amarillas y con enormes columnas redondas a los lados con motivo de decoración, hallo una puerta grande de madera obscura siendo vigilada por 2 guardias, cuyas armaduras eran plateadas. Dicha puerta se hallaba entre 2 de estas columnas decorativas, en la pared derecha del pasillo. Los guardias portaban una gran lanza en sus manos derechas. Link se acerco para preguntar que había allí dentro: "disculpen… ¿podrían decirme que hay dentro de este cuarto?"

Los soldados se miraron las caras y luego el de la derecha dijo: "es la habitación de la princesa zelda"

"¡oh!... no lo sabia… en fin, me retiro…"

Mientras se daba vuelta, un guardia, el de la izquierda, pregunto: "¿Qué ocurre? ¿quieres verla?"

"oh no, no quisiera molestarla" (link no se hallaba en confianza con la princesa, y de hecho pensaba que esta no tenia interés en estar amigada con el)

"solo era curiosidad, iba a decirte que si quieres verla de todas formas tendrás que esperar, la princesa se esta bañando en este momento, ya lleva 25 minutos"

"claro, entiendo, esta bien, me retiro…"

Link siguió recorriendo aquel pasillo hasta llegar a su extremo, y en dicha punta se hallaba una puerta, también de madera obscura, aun más grande que la anterior, en esta habían 3 guardias. Link dedujo que se trataría de la habitación del rey. No quiso acercarse, sino que siguió recorriendo el palacio.

Al cabo de solo 2 minutos hallo un jardín increíblemente grande y verde, había en él muchos árboles y plantas de todo tipo, y además una pileta enorme llena de agua. Mientras veía la pileta apareció repentinamente por detrás de link la niñera de zelda, impa. Esta asusto al chico, quien después reacciono con un "hola".

Impa pregunto: "¿Qué haces aquí, joven guerrero?"

"solo observaba sus jardines, son hermosos" (link era un muchacho que sabia expresarse, pero en muchas ocasiones era tímido, prefiriendo evadir estar con alguien con quien no se sentía en confianza, como zelda).

"estos jardines datan de hace 95 años" –afirmó impa-.. "El que era en aquel entonces el rey de hyrule, abuelo de zelda, mando a construirlos en honor a tu abuelo, el héroe del reino"

Link se sorprendió: "¿Qué hizo exactamente mi abuelo para salvar este reino?"

Impa sonrió sorprendida al ver que el joven no sabia la respuesta, luego dijo: "hace 101 años, un comandante militar proveniente del desierto, a varios kilómetros da aquí, ataco el reino sumiéndolo en llamas y doblegando toda oposición. La abuela de zelda, del mismo nombre, logro escapar para buscar ayuda en otros lados, y hallo a tu abuelo. Su habilidad con la espada y carisma para reunir aliados y seguidores hicieron que en solo un año, aquel guerrero del desierto se retirara de nuestro reino". (link se entusiasmo por la historia)…. "tu abuelo se llamaba NOA, y derroto personalmente al comandante del desierto, cuyo nombre era GANONDORF. La abuela de zelda estuvo presente en aquella batalla, y ayudo a tu abuelo para juntos derrotar a ganondorf. Noa le perdono la vida, y le hizo jurar que nunca intentaría invadir el reino nuevamente…"

Link, curioso, pregunto: "¿y por que ese hombre invadía su reino?"

"nadie lo sabe realmente, pero algunos dicen que estaba bajo la influencia de algún poderoso hechicero…"

Luego dijo: "por favor, acompaña a la princesa zelda, estoy segura de que ella si disfruta mucho de tu compañía" (link no entendía como impa había llegado a aquella conclusión tan errada)

Dicho esto impa se fue caminando. Link decidió regresar al pasillo por el cual había salido a los jardines. Comenzó a recorrerlo, mientras lo hacia paso nuevamente por la puerta de la habitación de zelda, a unos 2 metros de distancia de el. Cuando pasaba justo por enfrente la puerta se abrió repentinamente y salio de la habitación zelda, vestida igual que ayer, pero sin la corona y con el pelo aun muy mojado por su baño. Mientras salía, la princesa no vio a link, pues estaba abrochándose la camisa violeta. Link se quedo allí parado, pensando en saludarla. Cuando zelda subió la mirada, y lo vio en frente suyo, se asusto bastante por la repentina e inesperada presencia del joven. Al verlo, sorprendida, dijo: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"estoy yendo a la cocina" –respondió rápidamente link, percatándose del susto de la princesa y no queriendo incomodarla, aunque no era cierto aquello de la cocina-.

"oh, ya veo… puedes seguir, entonces…" (zelda no quiso saludarlo, pues el susto que le dio le borro de la mente esta idea)

Link siguió caminando, nervioso, siempre se sentía nervioso al estar con la princesa, la presencia de ella lo hacia transpirar un poco, pero estaba seguro de que a zelda no le ocurría lo mismo. Link fue a su habitación y permaneció allí durante un largo rato, solo saliendo para desayunar y almorzar (en donde ocurrió lo mismo que el primer desayuno, una zelda muy distante, fría y a la vez bella lo ponía nervioso e incomodo, aunque link si estaba alegre de verla)

Durante la tarde, Hallo un enorme terreno de combate, una arena con pequeñas tribunas a los lados. Tuvo la idea de pasar el tiempo allí, practicando con su espada. Fue a su habitación y busco su arma predilecta, para luego ir hacia la arena y comenzar a practicar. Durante el proceso, pensaba en lo bonita que se veía zelda con el cabello mojado, no pudiendo sacarse de la mente la imagen de ella cuando salio de la habitación, abrochándose su elegante camisa violeta. Al cabo de 20 minutos, apareció repentinamente por detrás la princesa zelda, que le toco el hombro. Link se dio vuelta y la vio: "hola" –dijo rápidamente-. (zelda lo había visto practicar desde uno de los balcones del castillo, y aun sintiendo un leve desprecio hacia el, decidió ir hacia allí para comprobar si realmente sabia pelear o si el joven había mentido, como ella pensaba que había sido). Link observó con especial atención a la princesa, pudo notar que si bien estaba vestida igual que ayer, ahora tenia 2 hombreras de hierro dorado en sus hombros, muy elegantes y brillosos, que vistos en combinación con la corona, hacían un muy buen juego. Tenía además un peinado distinto al de ayer: ahora tenia 2 grandes colitas a los lados de la cara, el resto del pelo era lacio, y estaba apoyado en su espalda, pero que también terminaba en una enorme colita. Realmente este peinado la hacia ver mas bella que ayer. Noto que en su mano derecha sostenía una espada, bastante larga, con un mango plateado y una hoja de color dorado.

"¿sabes usar la espada, guerrero?" –preguntó zelda, interrumpiendo la observación del muchacho-.

"si, princesa, soy muy bueno, ¿y usted?"

"soy muy buena, ¿quieres pelear?"

"¿disculpe? ¿Por qué querría eso?"

"solo para entrenar, como practica. Quiero saber si realmente eres hábil" (link se rió ante este comentario, ya que en una arena de combate link se sentía como en una casa muy cómoda, totalmente confidente de si mismo)

"si lo soy, alteza, pero no creo que sea usted la que esta a mi nivel, y no quisiera provocarle algún daño" –dijo link, no por motivos de amabilidad sino para mostrar la clara confianza en su habilidad con la espada-. (zelda se sorprendió ante tal comentario tan osado que no esperaba, y se sintió un poco molesta, en especial porque sabia que aquel joven no le llegaba ni a los talones respecto a la espada)

"bien, ¡en guardia!" –grito zelda, no dejando que el chico se prepare-.

La pelea comenzó, y para sorpresa del joven la princesa era mas hábil de lo que el esperaba. Chocando su espada con la de su rival, La princesa hacia retroceder a link a gran velocidad, pero de repente, (pues era estrategia de link retroceder) link avanzo desviándole la espada a la princesa y colocándole la suya en el cuello, pero sin siquiera rozar su piel.

"¿se rinde, princesa?" –dijo con picardía link-.

"oh por favor, si esa es tu verdadera habilidad creo que ya gane…" (link miro sorprendido a la princesa por tal comentario). De la nada la princesa le desvió la espada a link con la suya a una velocidad increíble y el combate se reanudo. Link se percato de que ahora la princesa peleaba en serio, pues su habilidad había mejorada de una forma rápida y profesional. Link retrocedió nuevamente mientras chocaba su espada con la de zelda, pero esta vez no era estrategia suya, no pudiendo detenerla a pesar de su propia habilidad. Al cabo de 1 minuto la princesa, con un movimiento excepcional se las arreglo para sacarle la espada a link y luego con la suya golpeo con el lado sin filo de la espada a la pierna derecha de link, y este callo al suelo de espalda, muy sorprendido… y también adolorido en su pierna derecha.

"¿te rindes, guerrero?, ¿o quieres mas?" – esta vez era zelda la que sonaba picara-.

Link se paro y la felicito, y para su sorpresa ella hizo lo mismo con el. Siguieron practicando y entrenando una y otra vez, un combate tras otro, y durante el proceso link se dio cuenta de que zelda se divertía mucho, ya no sonaba distante al hablarle y además le sonreía continuamente. En efecto todo aquello si ocurría, la princesa zelda, tras comprobar que el muchacho si era un buen peleador, y que no era ni un presumido o engreído, se sintió mal por como lo había tratado el primer día. Los combates amistosos que hacían en aquel momento una y otra vez hacían que ambos entraran cada vez en mas confianza uno con el otro. Mientras peleaban ambos sonreían en clara muestra de felicidad y diversión. La princesa zelda adoro hacer aquello, dándose cuenta de que link ya era para ese entonces mucho mas que un mero desconocido que no le caía bien. Ahora era su agradable y amistoso compañero de juegos y espada, hacia varios años que zelda no se divertía tanto con alguien. A link le ocurría lo mismo, se sentía feliz de que la hermosa joven este disfrutando hacer aquello con el. Durante los 50 minutos que estuvieron practicando, las mentes de ambos se desconectaron casi totalmente del mundo real, solo para concentrarse uno en el otro y en su divertido juego. Todos los problemas o tensiones que pudieron existir entre ellos o hacia ellos desaparecieron gracias a la diversión que vivieron juntos, para dar paso a una plena aceptación uno del otro, llevándolos a sentirse muy bien estando juntos, a un punto tal que la princesa zelda, en un determinado momento se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que le resultaba link.

Con el término de la práctica, link y zelda (y sobre todo link) estaban muy transpirados:

"tendré que volver a bañarme" –dijo zelda, pero como motivo de gracia-.

"no hace falta, estas perfecta así" –a link se le escapo esta frase, saliéndole de forma impulsiva-.

Zelda sonrió y dio un gracias al guerrero, sin embargo ella no respondió con alguna otra frase.

A lo largo de la tarde, ellos se quedaron primero charlando un largo rato en una de las tribunas, y después se pusieron a caminar a lo largo de la arena de combate, también charlando de diversos temas. Link disfruto aquello de sobre manera, y lo mismo le ocurrió a zelda, que hace mucho tiempo que no charlaba tanto con alguien, teniendo en cuenta que a ella nunca le había gustado mucho charlar. Estuvieron así 3 horas, aunque para link solo había pasado una y para zelda solo dos. Ya estaba llegando la puesta de sol, y zelda invito a link a la terraza del castillo a admirar dicho acontecimiento. Link acepto y ambos fueron corriendo.

Ya en el techo, se vio la esplendorosa imagen del sol ocultándose en el interminable horizonte, acompañado de una breve brisa de frío. Link miro a zelda, a su rostro, y al darse cuenta de ello, zelda dijo de forma amable y tímida: "¿que ves?".

Link se atrevió a decirle: "estas hermosa, princesa. Nunca conocí una chica como tu, gracias por haber pasado este tiempo conmigo". (zelda se sonrojo y dejo salir una muy breve risa)

"gracias, link, tu me caes muy bien, gracias por una bella tarde…" (link sonrió, sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho)

En ese momento se escucho un grito: "¡ZELDA! ¡LINK! ¿¡ESTAN ALLI ARRIBA!"

Era impa llamando a ambos. Pero zelda comenzó a caminar primero por el techo hacia unas muy angostas escaleras para poder bajar. Mientras caminaba, link se quedo en el mismo lugar, viendo y admirando la figura de la princesa, esperando volver a pasar otro momento como el de aquel día, y este sentimiento vino acompañado con un muy repentino deseo de besarla, de acariciarla, de hacerla todo el tiempo feliz. Al cabo de 10 segundos, el también comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar.

Ya después de la cena (muy placentera, el rey hablo todo el tiempo del antiguo héroe de hyrule, y no hubo ignorancia alguna entre link y zelda), y cada uno en su respectiva habitación, zelda y link se pusieron a pensar uno en el otro. Link sentía ganas de visitarla y estar con ella más tiempo, a la vez que volvía a sentir sus ganas de besar los hermosos labios de la bella joven, de quien se daba cuenta, se estaba enamorando. Zelda, desconocido para link, también tenia estas mismas ganas de besar los labios del muchacho, y de hecho esperaba lograrlo algún día (no entendía como aquello era posible, pues lo había conocido hace solo 1 día y ya sentía una atracción especial hacia el, no creyó posible que algo así le ocurriera), pero como le dijo impa en ese momento: "ya es hora de dormir princesa, mañana será otro día para aprovecharlo"…


	3. BESO PERFECTO

Capitulo 3: "beso perfecto"

Al día siguiente, link se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, con muchas energías (cosa extraña pues quedo exhausto por la practica constante que tuvo con la princesa el día de ayer, además de que se había quedado poco mas de una hora pensando en ella antes de lograr dormirse) de todas formas, y por la hora, pensó en visitar a zelda en su habitación, si es que allí estaba…

Salio de su habitación, pero esta vez sin su túnica (usando la remera manga larga blanca y los pantalones blancos), pues hacia mucho calor. Se dirigió hacia el cercano pasillo enorme, repleto de columnas, mientras lo hacia pensaba como hablarle a la princesa y que decirle, pues no quería aburrirla (algo que le preocupaba mucho). Cuando estaba por entrar abriendo la gran puerta de madera obscura (decorada con símbolos extraños que link no conocía) alguien grito: ¡LINK!.

Link se dio vuelta, y vio al padre de zelda, que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, este lo tomo del hombro diciendo: "ayer no tuve tiempo para ti, hoy si lo tendré, vamos a los jardines a realizar alguna actividad para pasar el tiempo" (link sonrió, sugiriendo que aceptaba la propuesta del rey, aunque hubiera preferido 1.000 veces estar con zelda dentro de su habitación, que hasta ahora nunca había visto).

El rey y link salieron a un jardín, grande como cualquiera en aquel castillo. El rey de hyrule comenzó a hablar: "dime, impa me ha contado que te llevas muy bien con mi hija, y que ayer has pasado con ella toda la tarde, ¿es cierto?"

"si señor" –respondió link, que pensó que quizás el rey pudiera molestarse con aquello o considerarlo inadecuado-.

"no sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, muchacho, mi hija nunca ha sido de tener muchas amigas, y mucho menos amigos, es bueno que nuestro próximo héroe se amigue con ella y la cuide, ¿no es así?"

"si señor, yo la cuidare" –link respiro aliviado por la respuesta del rey-.

"bien, bien, quiero probar tus habilidades con el arco, ven conmigo al establo, vamos" (link no dijo nada, sino que solo siguió al rey)

EN EL ESTABLO:

Ya en el establo, ubicado muy cerca de la pileta enorme que link había visto en la mañana de ayer, y rodeado por un conjunto de pinos enormes que formaban un circulo alrededor del establo, el rey le mostró a link una serie de blancos, apostados en medio de un pequeño campo dentro del establo (el establo contaba con un campo propio dentro del mismo). Link recibió un arco del padre de zelda y a su vez este tomo uno para el. "empezare yo" –exclamo el rey con un tono serio-.

La puntería del rey era muy buena, mucho mejor que la de link, quien se sentía avergonzado de fallar tantas veces al blanco en frente del rey. "si solo vieras a mi hija lanzar flechas" –dijo el rey-. "es una verdadera prodigio, y además ya me ha superado en habilidad con la espada"

Link, riendo, dijo: "a mi también…"

En ese momento apareció impa quien fue a informarle algo al rey: "señor, una delegación de comandantes del desierto ha llegado al castillo, quieren llegar a una tregua con usted, para terminar las rivalidades y tenciones"

"¡eso si es importante! ¡al fin esos comandantes del desierto muestran señales de inteligencia! ¡iré ahora mismo!" (link se sorprendió por aquella noticia que impa había traído) desde la derecha se escucho un grito: "¡link!" . Este se dio vuelta y vio a zelda, que estaba completamente alegre corriendo con el mismo vestido de ayer hacia el… (link no entendía como era posible que la princesa usara todos los días el mismo vestido, y pensó en preguntárselo). Al llegar a el se abrazaron mutuamente, y el abrazo se mostró placentero para ambos. "yo me encargare de el padre, puedes ir a atender a esos gerudos molestos".

"¡bien! ¡lo haré! ¡Es hora de poner un punto final a esta absurda confrontación que data de un siglo!" (el rey parecía haberse olvidado completamente de link, con quien quería pasar todo el día, lo cual hablaba de lo responsable que era el rey, dejando de lado su objetivo personal para lograr la paz en su reino, link no se sintió mal, estaba con zelda). Dicho esto, el rey e impa se retiraron del establo para dirigirse al castillo.

Link y zelda salieron del establo para caminar por el enorme jardín del castillo, juntos, charlando de diversos temas al igual que ayer. En su caminata, zelda se mostró abierta y sincera, al igual que link. Ambos se mostraban muy interesados en lo que el otro decía, siempre escuchando con atención. Llegado un determinado momento, descubrieron que zelda era un día mayor que link, habiendo nacido ella el 23 de enero y link el 24 de enero. Link además pregunto: "¿puedo saber por que usas el mismo vestido todos los días? No es que no sea bonito, te queda hermoso, pero simplemente no lo entiendo". Zelda contesto: "mi abuela, quien fue la que hallo a tu abuelo, y además su compañera en la guerra contra los gerudo del desierto, usaba este vestido, y mi abuelo en honor a su esposa por su proeza, ordeno que todas las princesas que nacieran desde alli en adelante debían usar solo el vestido que mi abuela uso en aquella época, solo puedo ponerme este vestido, aunque tengo 20 otros iguales a este, los cambio cada día, para lavar los ya usados" (a link le resulto un poco gracioso) El sol estaba presente en todo su esplendor, y por ello el horizonte se mostraba de forma majestuosa, totalmente dorado. Viéndolo entre los dos, zelda y link se sentaron en medio del verde pasto para apreciar el paisaje. Al cabo de 3 minutos, en que no hubo charla alguna, zelda comenzo a arrastrar lentamente su mano hacia la de link. Para sorpresa de zelda, link hacia lo mismo. Sus manos se encontraron, y la de link se poso sobre la de zelda. Ambos se vieron a la cara, ambos sonriendo, sin decir ni una palabra, y de hecho tampoco sin pensar nada. Link, viendo a zelda tan hermosa a la luz del sol, volvió a sentir los deseos de besarla. Ambos parecían hipnotizados el uno por el otro. Link comenzó a acercar su cara hacia la de zelda, quien no replico ni hizo nada. Al cabo de cinco segundos, sus labios ya estaban muy cerca de los de la chica, quien también acerco los suyos a los del muchacho, aun ambos estando sentados. Se besaron, sus labios se tocaron pero el beso fue pequeño, demostrando quizás que ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia. Duro solo cinco segundos. Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente, a ambos les había gustado, aunque siendo su primera vez les había resultado un tanto extraño. No dejaron de verse, link dijo: "estas hermosa…"

Zelda, a continuación, dijo totalmente segura de que lo deseaba: "bésame de vuelta, link". Sin embargo fue zelda quien esta vez se abalanzo sobre link y lo beso. A diferencia del anterior, este beso fue muy apasionado. Link disfrutaba tocar, besar y sentir con sus labios los dulces labios de aquella mujer que estaba seguro que le encantaba. Zelda tenia la misma sensación, no queriendo que parara. Link comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia zelda, hasta el punto en que ambos quedaron acostados en el suelo, link puso su mano sobre la cara de la princesa, acariciándola con cuidado, mientras aun la besaba. Zelda tenia sus brazos ocupados abrazando a link en la espalda. Al cabo de unos segundos mas, link dejo de besar a zelda, para poder respirar. Ambos volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente. No se dijeron nada. De repente se escucho un: ¡aha!. Link y zelda se asustaron, siendo zelda la que pensaba lo peor: su padre estaba justo detrás de ellos. Al sentarse bien y mirar hacia atrás se percataron de que en realidad era impa, que los estaba viendo directamente. Zelda se sorprendió y dijo: "¡impa! ¿¡que haces aquí!" (ambos zelda y link se pararon en ese instante para estar de frente con impa).

"¿te puedo hacer la misma pregunta?" –dijo muy seria impa-.

"yo solo estaba con él yyyy… charlando y solo eso…" (impa la miro incrédula)

"¿solo eso? ¿tu compartes esa respuesta joven guerrero?" –impa miraba fijamente a los ojos de link-.

"se lo explicare, es mi culpa, estábamos charlando y yo la bese sin su permiso…" –link intentaba liberar a zelda de alguna posible culpa-.

"¿a si? esta jovencita no parecia estar incomodo con ello, mas bien al contrario…"

"¿Qué haces aquí, impa?" –volvió a preguntar zelda, esta vez en un tono de orden-.

"regrese para comentarte lo que habia ocurrido en la reunion de tu padre, que ha de haber sido la reunion mas corta del mundo, pero vengo ¡y me encuentro con esto!"

Zelda, tras suspirar, pregunto: "¿y que fue lo que ocurrio?"

"los gerudos y sus comandantes del desierto han aceptado una propuesta de paz que han acordado entre ambos bandos. Van a firmar una carta de paz dentro de 3 dias".

Zelda se entusiasmo, intentando evitar el incomodo momento: "¿ah si?, ¡eso es genial!" (en ese momento impa vio fijamente de nuevo a link)

"por favor joven guerrero, retírate, quiero hablar a solas con la princesa zelda". Link no vacilo, hizo una reverencia para evitar mas problemas y se retiro de la escena, aun sintiéndose muy incomodo.

Zelda e impa se miraron fijamente, ambas con una mirada severa. A continuación zelda cambio su cara por una de tristeza y se arrodillo ante su niñera tomándola de su vestido azul, diciéndole: "por favor impa, no se lo cuentes a mi padre, el jamás entendería esto". Impa contesto rápidamente: "¿y crees que yo si?"

"¡si!, por favor no se lo digas, no es nada malo, solo nos hemos besado una vez y listo, y además fui yo quien empezó con todo" –dijo zelda, intentando sacar de problemas a link-.

Impa, para sorpresa de zelda, sonrió abiertamente, y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, después le pregunto: "¿el te gusta mucho?"

Zelda le dijo con suma sinceridad que si, que le gustaba mucho y que quería estar con el. Impa replico: "¡pero si acabas de conocerlo! ¡hace solo 2 días! ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta tanto?"

"solo lo se" –dijo una asustada zelda-. "el es muy especial y lo quiero, y se que el me quiere a mi" (zelda se hallaba con un gesto muy próximo al llanto, conociendo y pensando en la severidad de su padre si llegaba a enterarse de eso)

Impa al fin hablo: "bien, como una empleada de tu padre debo informarte que es mi deber decirle lo que he visto…" (zelda agacho la cabeza en claro signo de amargura y próxima desesperación) "…pero como tu niñera y amiga, debo informarte que no lo haré…" (zelda elevo la mirada, sintiéndose muy viva y alegre)

"¿no lo harás? ¿en serio?"

"si, en serio, no le diré a tu padre", y zelda exploto en alegría y la abrazo inmediatamente, gesto que impa devolvió con un abrazo propio. "pero prométeme que no harás nada indebido con el muchacho, si estas segura de que te gusta y sabes que tu le gustas a el, pueden estar juntos hasta que el regrese a su casa, pero no quiero ver ni una sola caricia exagerada entre ustedes dos, ni que tu estés sola con el en tu habitación o en la suya, ¿esta claro?"

"¡si!" –respondió zelda rápidamente-. "ni una sola vez, lo juro…"

Dicho esto, impa se despidió de ella y se retiro…

Link regreso a donde estaba zelda y la noto sumamente feliz: "¡no va a decir nada!, ¡podemos seguir juntos!" –dijo alegre zelda, como si aquello fuera una decisión obvia que ambos ya habían tomado-.


	4. JUGANDO A LAS ESCONDIDAS CON IMPA

Capitulo 4: "jugando a las escondidas con impa"

En efecto, gracias a la complicidad de impa, en los días siguientes zelda y link la pasaron realmente bien juntos. En las mañanas, tardes y noches se encontraban en algún determinado lugar (con una impa cerca siempre vigilándolos desde algún lado) para charlar y entregarse uno al otro en caricias y besos. Hacían cabalgatas a caballo juntos, muchas veces jugando a carreras o haciendo bromas montados sobre sus caballos. Paseaban por los jardines, entrenaban juntos y siempre sus encuentros empezaban y terminaban con un beso en la boca sumamente apasionado. Hablaban de ellos mismos, de su vida y sus problemas, ambos descubriendo que tenian formas radicalmente distintas de ver la vida. Claramente, ambos jóvenes estaban muy enamorados entre ellos. Esto ocurrió sin muchas variaciones durante aquel día, el siguiente y dos más. Al sexto día de la estadía de link allí, impa, por órdenes del rey, debía ir a coordinar unas compras de muebles que el rey había mandado a traer de muy lejos para la habitación de su hija. Zelda se percato rápidamente de ello, impa no regresaría durante la noche. Esa noche, invito a link a su habitación (la princesa, si bien había hecho aquella promesa a impa, no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad así), quien se mostró dudoso en aceptar la propuesta de su amada, por temor a que nuevamente ocurriese algo malo. Ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado entusiasmados por la idea de estar solos una noche. Ambos siendo adolescentes, se mostraban ineptos al intentar resistirse a sus deseos e impulsos. Al final link acepto…

A la media noche, cuando el padre de la princesa ya se hallaba en su habitación durmiendo, fue a hurtadillas a la habitación de la princesa, careciente de guardias (pues zelda les había ordenado abandonar sus puestos durante aquella noche, y que se tomaran libre el siguiente día). Entro y hallo a la princesa, con el típico vestido de todos los días, link tampoco se había puesto un piyama, y había ido con su túnica verde del primer día. A diferencia de otros encuentros, esta vez no hubo charla inicial. Zelda se quito el adorno violeta de su vestido dejándolo de lado. Se quito las hombreras de hierro dorado, y también sus largos guantes blancos. Se recostó de espalda, con su vestido puesto, en su cama, y link admiro la bien formada y atrayente figura física de su amada. Fue hacia allí, ya imaginándose el enorme beso que se darían. Mientras lo hacia vio el cuarto de la princesa, siendo la primera vez que entraba en el. La cama, que estaba contra la pared derecha de la habitación, era enorme, con cortinas violetas a sus lados. El suelo era de cerámicos, y entre todas las cuadradas baldosas formaban una figura, un símbolo triangular dorado. Habían en la pared izquierda dos ventanas enormes, pero con las cortinas amarillas cerradas. Al alcanzar la cama de zelda, link se acostó al lado de ella, no estando muy seguro de que harían realmente en aquella situación. Zelda sonriendo le dijo: "puedes abrazarme y besarme todo lo que quieras, impa no esta aquí". (link sonrió, pero estaba en realidad sorprendido por la proposición de su amada, pues sabia que zelda tenia un alto valor moral con aquel tipo de cosas por ser una princesa, aunque parecía que lo había dejado de lado) Ambos acostados en la cama de la princesa comenzaron a besarse mutuamente en la boca con muchos besos apasionados y a veces interminables. Ninguno encima del otro, sino acostados uno al lado del otro, link apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo y zelda sobre su brazo derecho. Todo el tiempo besándose mutuamente en los labios con evidente deseo. Las manos de ambos permanecían inmóviles, solo abrazándose el uno al otro. Llegado un momento, la princesa separo su boca de la boca de link para decirle: "no quiero que te vallas mañana…". Link en cambio permanecio callado, sin saber que decir, conociendo la gran cantidad de posibilidades de que de hecho SI se fuera… estuvo asi unos segundos, hasta que le dijo: "tu padre jamas aceptaria lo nuestro…"

Zelda: "lo hara si se lo decimos juntos… el te admira por ser el sobrino del gran heroe de hyrule…"

Link: "zelda… eres una princesa… la heredera al trono de hyrule… tienes cultura, modales, en cambio yo provengo de un bosque muy aislado de la civilización… ni siquiera sabia que fuera el descendiente de una familia de heroes… soy humilde, no se nada de politica… ¿Cómo puedo estar con alguien como tu sin que tu padre, o impa, o los nobles del reino me vean con desprecio…? (zelda se sorprendio ante el comentario)

"si te miran con desprecio les dire a mis guardias que metan a todos esos en el calabozo…" –dijo zelda como broma, causando una sonrisa sincera pero triste a link-.

Para animarlo zelda volvio a besarlo, un beso que link no dudo en corresponder. En ese momento, se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, y zelda se exalto pensando que quizas se trataba de un guardia, su padre o impa.

"¡ESCONDETE!" –dijo zelda nerviosa-.

"¿DONDE?" –pregunto link asustado-.

"¡BAJO LA CAMA! ¡YA!" –link se apresuro, y justo en aquel momento la puerta de la habitación de la princesa se abrio en forma brusca. Del otro lado prescencio a impa.

"¿¡impa! ¿no deberias estar afuera…?" –zelda estaba super sorprendida-.

"¿Por qué? ¿hay algo que estes escondiendo…?" –impa sonaba segura ante esta pregunta-.

A zelda se le helo la sangre, ¿impa sabia que su amado estaba alli con ella?.

"¿de que hablas…?".

"hablo de que a causa de que unos bandidos han bloqueado la entrada al pueblo kakariko, no pude ir a hacer lo que tenia que hacer…"

"¡o! ¡no tenia idea…!" –zelda dijo, rogando que no descubriera a link-.

"sin embargo al entrar al palacio me di cuenta de que el joven invitado no esta en su habitación… ¿tu no sabes donde puede estar…? –ahora impa miraba a zelda con una cara de sarcasmo, como si en realidad supiera a la perfeccion que el joven estaba con ella en la habitación-.

"heeemmm no no se donde pueda estar…" –y eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrio decir a zelda-.

"bueno, ¿no te molesta que revise algo en tu armario?" (zelda se puso nerviosa)

"heeemmmm pero mi ropa no te queda…" –nuevamente, fue lo unico que se le ocurrió decir a zelda-. "¿Qué quieres?"

Impa: "jaja descuida no es para usar tu ropa… quiero revisar que tengas todo lo necesario para la celebración de mañana…" (zelda estaba tan nerviosa que olvido a que celebración se referia impa).

"¿de que celebración hablas…? –pregunto zelda-.

"la celebración por el hecho de haber hecho las paces con los gerudo del desierto…"

"¡a! ¡si! ¡lo había olvidado!...! –zelda escuchó un ruido debajo de la cama, pensando en que link había hecho algún tipo de sonido, y entonces se alarmo, pensando: "dios mio que no lo haya escuchado…"-.

Impa miro a zelda en forma extraña, luego pregunto: "zelda, ¿te pasa algo?"

Zelda: "no, no, ¿por que?" (en ese momento empezó a transpirar bastante)

Impa: "te noto extraña… ¿no sera que no quieres que este aquí?"

Zelda: "¿Qué? ¡claro que no!, puedes estar… revisa el armario… si quieres…"

Impa: "lo haré…" (en realidad, impa sabia que el joven se hallaba en la habitación, y estaba segura de que estaba dentro del armario, y tenia planeado darles un tremendo reto a los dos por haberla desobedecido, ademas tenia pensado contarselo al rey como castigo a su desobediencia).

Cuando abrio el armario, no lo vio, solo unos quince vestidos, iguales al de siempre. Impa reviso bien, pero en vano, el muchacho no estaba alli. Mientras, link se moria de frio… por alguna razon el suelo estaba helado… alli abajo, y debido a la tension de la situación, penso: "dioses mias… ¿Qué sera capaz de hacerme el rey si descubre que estuve con su hija a solas en su habitación?..."

Impa vio a zelda, notando nuevamente que estaba super nerviosa…

"zelda, ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?..."

Zelda: "n-no no… ¿ya terminaste?"

Impa: "si, pero vi que te falta un vestido… ¿te molesta que revise bajo tu cama?..." (zelda quedo nuevamente helada)

"ahi n-no **etsa**, perdon ahí no **esta**… pero yo lo busco mañana… te lo prometo…"

Impa: "no princesa, no es molestia para mi buscarlo ahora…"

Como si nada, impa se acerco a la cama, se agacho y elevo el las mantas y el curecama de la cama. Zelda se paralizo, pensando en forma angustiante: "heeee… otra vez…". La princesa Sentia como la transpiración, leve pero presente, le recurria el cuerpo, sobre todo la cara.

Para su sorpresa, impa no hallo nada bajo la cama. Se paro y vio a zelda en forma seria, molesta por no haberlo allado. Zelda se percato de que impa no habia visto al muchacho. "te dije que el vestido no estaba ahi, ya te dije que lo buscare yo mañana, ya puedes retirarte…"

Impa en cambio fue hacia el baño privado de la princesa para ver si el "vestido" estaba alli. Al hacerlo, link salio de abajo de la cama e intento ir hacia la puerta para salir, con una princesa zelda apurandolo. Lo hizo, e impa escucho un ruido de puerta, pero al salir del baño no vio a nadie, solo a la princesa aun sentada en la cama.

"voy a dormir, impa… ¿puedes retirate?"

Impa, ya no muy segura de que el guerrero estuviera ahí, decidio asentir con la cabeza y retirarse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, volvio a preguntar: "¿segura que no sabes en donde se encuentra link?"

"no tengo idea de en donde esta…" –respondio zeda, ya mas confiada en que link se habia salvado-.

Impa se fue cerrando la puerta. A continuación zelda decidio esperar un buen rato a que impa se durmiera… y al cabo de 30 minutos ya no soporto y salio de su habitación para ver si link se habia salvado de que lo vieran. Fue corriendo a la habitación del muchacho (aun usando el vestido blanco de siempre) y alli entro nerviosa. Al hacerlo vio a link, en pillamas. (que en realidad eran la remera manga larga blanca que usaba bajo la tunica y el pantalon blanco). Ambos se abrazaron en aquel momento, aun aliviados de que impa no los haya descubierto.

"¿Cómo fue que impa no te vio?" –pregunto curiosa zelda-.

"debajo de tu cama había una pila de ropa… supongo que me camufle bastante bien, porque no la reviso no nada…" –respondió link, claramente alegre-.

Zelda sonrió y entonces ambos empezaron a besarse nuevamente. Link tomo de la mano a zelda y la llevo hasta el closet que había en su habitación, la metió allí (el closet estaba vacío, pues la ropa de link era tan poca que no la guardaba allí) y después el entro con ella, para luego cerrar las puertas del armario. Alli dentro en la oscuridad, zelda pregunto: "¿Qué haces?"

"por si las dudas… para que impa no nos vea…" –respondió link-.

"excelente idea" –dijo la princesa con voz risueña-.

Entonces alli dentro empezaron a besarse y abrazarse, lo cual duro un buen rato… a continuación link bajo su mano derecha (que abrazaba la espalda de la princesa) hacia abajo, con el objetivo de tocar la zona intima de la princesa por sobre el vestido. Lo hizo, pero al cabo de un minuto, zelda lo detuvo tomandole la mano para que no siguiera (siendo una princesa, zelda tenia un alto valor moral y ético). Los ojos de ambos se habían acostumbrado ya a la obscuridad. Zelda contemplo el rostro de link. Y link el de zelda. Tras mas besos apasionados link desvió su mirada al pecho de zelda. tras unos segundos elevo su mano derecha para tocarlos, pero por supuesto por sobre la ropa. nuevamente, la princesa le detuvo la mano, diciéndole: "sos un pícaro, ¿no?". link sonrió avergonzado diciéndole que lo sentía, pero zelda solo continuo besándolo. Mas tarde los dos salieron del armario a petición de zelda, pues si bien estaba disfrutando aquello, la situación vivida momentos antes la había dejado muy tensa y asustada de que pasara lo mismo nuevamente. Cuando iva a abrir la puerta de la habitación para salir, se escucho de repente los pasos de alguien en aquel pasillo. Zelda miro a link y este le dijo que se ocultara bajo la cama. Zelda lo hizo justo en el instante en que impa entro en la habitación de link, sorprendida de verlo alli: "ha, veo que ya apareciste… ¿en donde estabas?"

Link se puso un tanto nervioso: "pueeesss en los jardines, practicando con la espada…"

Impa: "hhhmmmm ya veo… bueno, yo voy a dormir… un momento, ¿que es eso?" (impa acababa de ver una parte del vestido largo y blanco de zelda que salía por debajo de la cama).

Link pregunto rápidamente: "¿Qué cosa?".

Impa se acerco a la cama, se agacho y entonces en ese momento se escucho un grito, por lo cual aparto la mirada de la cama, momento que zelda aprovecho para meter mejor su vestido debajo: "¡impa! ¡su alteza el rey la necesita!". Impa volvió a ver la cama, pero la tela blanca que había visto ya no estaba alli, al momento de agacharse para ver con sus propios ojos que había debajo de la cama, se escucho nuevamente: "¡impa! ¡su alteza el rey la necesita!". Impa entonces decidió ir de una vez, creyendo que probablemente había sido su imaginación la que había generado toda la creencia de que link estaba con zelda, o zelda con link.

Zelda salio de abajo de la cama, y esta vez sin decir palabra alguna, le tomo la cabeza a link y lo beso en la boca rápidamente, luego le dijo: "chau", y salio corriendo de la habitación para irse a dormir. Link, a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido esa noche, se sentía alegre, pues le había resultando muy interesante toda aquella experiencia con zelda. A zelda esto le resultaba aun mas alegre que link, pues siendo una princesa, jamás se hubiera imaginado haciendo eso, y menos con un chico al que solo hace 6 días conocía.

No se durmieron rápido, pues los dos estaban exaltados por todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Curiosamente, ambos se dieron cuenta de que realmente se amaban el uno al otro.


	5. COMBATE ABIERTO

Capitulo 5: "combate abierto"

Tomando su espada, link salio de la habitación solo para encontrarse con un guerrero gerudo. Probablemente lo había seguido. Este ataco al muchacho intentando ensartarle la espada en la cabeza. Link lo evadió lo evadió ladeando hacia la izquierda, y desde allí, con su espada, le hirió la pierna derecha al gerudo, que callo al suelo adolorido. Link corrió por el castillo, dudando si ir por el rey, o por zelda. Se acerco por una ventana de aquel pasillo y vio grandes soldados gerudo acercándose por todos lados, en clara invasión, posiblemente eran mas de cien. Impa apareció de atrás y llamo a link, entregándole 2 dagas muy filosas y plateadas. Link pregunto instantáneamente: "¿y zelda?".

"en el establo, esta oculta allí, el rey debe estar en peligro".

"¡y lo esta! En la sala de reuniones… ¿dejaste sola a zelda?" –link pregunto impaciente-.

"no, esta con 6 guardias, no hay gerudos allí" (link se tranquilizo un poco)

"¡hay que proteger al rey!" –grito valientemente link, quien se mostraba seguro y decidió a pesar de no haber estado nunca en una batalla como esta-. De atrás suyo, saliendo de la sala ceremonial, un gerudo se dirigió a atacarlos con un fuerte grito de guerra. Impa saco de su cintura una gran daga plateada y la lanzo al enemigo, quedándosele a este clavada en al cuello. Link se sorprendió: "¡GUAU! ¡no sabia que supieras pelear!".

"bien, solo digamos que no siempre fui una niñera…"

Link e impa entraron a la sala, para ver que todos los guardias que protegían al rey estaban muertos, y que aun quedaban 5 guerreros gerudo. Uno de ellos intentaba clavar su espada en el pecho del herido rey, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Impa saco otra de aquellas dagas y se la lanzo a este enemigo, quien murió cuando la daga se le clavo en el cuello desde atrás. Los otros 4 guerreros se abalanzaron sobre los dos que acababan de entrar. Link fue corriendo, subió sobre la mesa y desde alli salto contra un gerudo con arco y flecha, la espada de link se incrusto en la cabeza del enemigo, quien callo al suelo automáticamente, ya muerto. Impa tuvo que lidiar con el que parecía ser el que lideraba a los guerreros en aquella sala. Este gerudo era enorme y muy musculoso, y tenía una enorme hacha para matar a impa. Esta evadía sus golpes, pero tampoco conseguía acercarse. En tanto, otro gerudo a la derecha de link intento darle un espadazo en la cabeza, pero link, sacando su espada de la cabeza de su reciente enemigo mientras que giraba su cuerpo para enfrentarse al otro gerudo, logro con su espada protegerse la cara del espadazo. Uso su espada para herirle la mano al gerudo, quien por dolor soltó su espada. A continuación link le clavo la suya en el estomago, y este gerudo callo al suelo, solo para mostrarle a link que detrás de este había aun otro gerudo con una lanza dispuesto a atacarle. Impa aun no conseguía vencer al líder de los gerudo, cuya enorme hacha con un mango de 3 metros de largo se lo impedía.

El gerudo con la lanza intento clavársela en el pecho a link, pero este la desvió con un espadazo suyo, ocurrió lo mismo repetidas veces, el gerudo siempre buscando clavarle su lanza al joven guerrero, y este impidiéndoselo. Impa consiguió, con una de sus dagas, herirle las piernas a su enemigo, que callo adolorido en rodillas al suelo, impa no vacilo ni un segundo y le clavo en la garganta una de sus dagas, muriendo su enemigo rápidamente. Justo en aquel momento link consiguió romperle la lanza a su enemigo de un solo espadazo, y luego link, en un movimiento rápido y conciso, le corto el cuello al gerudo, que callo al suelo desangrándose. Tanto link como impa fueron hacia el rey de hyrule, arrodillándose a su lado. El rey había presenciado todo aquello: "señor, mi rey, ¿esta usted bien?" –dijo impa, con una cara de impotencia-.

"si… por favor… mi hija esta en el jar… jardín… link… protégela…"

"si señor" –dijo muy seguro de lo que haría link-. "no dudare en morir si es necesario por ella"

"bien… bien… tu abuelo, a quien yo conocí… era tan valiente como tu… ve y mata a esos malditos comandantes del desierto…" –claramente, en su confianza en link, el rey ni siquiera concebía la idea de derrota, sabiendo que con el descendiente de noa de su lado, no podrían perder-. Link en cambio no se mostraba nada seguro a ese respecto. Entraron en la sala varios guardias del palacio, todos con arco y flecha. Impa se paro y les grito: "¡SU REY LOS NECESITA! ¡LOS GERUDO ESTAN INVADIENDO NUEVAMANTE! ¡JUSTO COMO HACE 101 AÑOS! ¡VALLAN Y MUESTRENLES EL VERDADERO DOLOR QUE USTEDES LES PUEDEN PROBOCAR SI NO SE RETIRAN! ¡ENSEÑENLES A NO VOLVER A MIRAR MAL AL REINO, ENSEÑENLES SIN PIEDAD LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO MAL! (las palabra de impa les dio un coraje indescriptiblemente enorme a los guardias alli presentes, quienes no vacilaron en levantar sus arcos gritando al unísono: "¡VIVA NUESTRO REY! ¡LARGA VIDA AL REINO!". Después todos los guardias salieron al pasillo y de allí a los balcones del mismo para matar con sus flechas desde allí a los invasores gerudo, que no cesaban de llegar. Link se paro, e impa dijo: "yo me ocupare del rey, ve por zelda, tráela aquí, debe estar con su padre". Link no dijo nada, sino que viendo el escudo negro perteneciente a un cadáver de un guardia del palacio, lo tomo y salio corriendo del cuarto, yendo en dirección a los jardines para buscar a su princesa. En la sala, el rey le dijo a impa: "h… hay… un pla… plan…" (impa no entendía lo que decía su frágil voz).

Link se hallaba corriendo por el pasillo en busca de unas escaleras hacia el jardín. Hallo unas rápidamente (todo en aquel palacio parecía tener una entrada a todo en aquel palacio), comenzó a bajar por ellas, pero para su enorme sorpresa, respiro sumamente aliviado cuando vio a zelda subir por las mismas. Esta subía corriendo, con el mismo vestido de ayer, y al llegar a link lo abrazo rápidamente, con una mueca de mucha preocupación. "¿estas bien?" –pregunto exaltado link-.

"no, un maldito gerudo me lastimo un el brazo derecho". Y era cierto, link vio que un poco de sangre proveniente de casi el hombro, descendía hacia el largo guante blanco que la princesa usaba. Alguien la había herido con una leve tajada, de todas formas no siendo problema para la princesa mover aquel brazo. "¿y mi padre?" –pregunto zelda, confiando en que estaría bien-.

"esta herido, impa lo esta cuidando en el cuarto ceremonial" (zelda se asusto, preocupándose por su padre). En ese momento unos veinte guardias, los mismos que impa había mandado a pelear con los gerudo, comenzaron a lanzar sus flechas sobre el inmenso jardín, buscando detener al enemigo. Su puntería era excepcional, matando a veinte con veinte flechas, pero no era suficiente, los gerudo superaban el numero cien… y ya estaban entrando dentro del castillo. Zelda dijo que había que ayudar a proteger el castillo. Tenia en su brazo derecho su espada de hoja dorada, link se percato de sus intenciones de pelear. El joven guerrero la vio a los ojos preocupado, se acerco y coloco sus manos en los brazos de la princesa, para decirle: "zelda, no debes pelear, es muy peligroso, yo y los guardias nos encargaremos, tu ve con tu padre" (zelda se indigno ante la proposición del joven)

"¡claro que no! ¡soy la princesa de este reino! ¡esos gerudo no se quedaran con mi pueblo! (al igual que su padre, zelda tenia una fuerte conexión con el pueblo de su reino). Link insistió en que se fuera, pues no quería ni concebir la idea de que pudieran volver a lastimarla. Todo fue en vano. En ese mismo instante subieron por las escaleras del jardín una gran serie de soldados gerudo. Zelda se puso en pose de pelea, link hizo lo mismo, pero cubriendo a zelda poniéndose en frente. La pelea comenzó, un gerudo ataco con un espadazo a link, y este la desvió con un espadazo propio. Luego, sabiendo aprovechar la situación, zelda le clavo la espada dorada a aquel guerrero gerudo, en el pecho. Luego zelda empezó a pelear por su lado, y link por otro. (link se sorprendió de la enorme disposición de la princesa para pelear). Uno tras otro, los guerreros gerudo cayeron ante los pies de link y zelda, que estaban extremadamente tensos y transpirados por el peligro de la batalla, en donde cada mal error podría significar una muerte total. Los gestos de ambos en sus caras eran de "¡cuando se acabara esto!"

Zelda grito a los otros guardias: "¡10 de ustedes, ayúdennos!". 10 guardias fueron hacia ellos mientras los otros diez mataban en vano a decenas de gerudos. Las flechas de los recién venidos guardias les facilitaron de una forma impresionante el trabajo de link y zelda, y de alguna extraña forma, si bien la tensión de la batalla estaba presente, tanto link como zelda sentían una especie de sensación de fortaleza, de poder y sobre todo de convicción, ninguno de los dos dudando de aquello que estaban haciendo, y mostrándose plenamente confidentes en sus habilidades para la pelea, la practica de 5 días había logrado sus frutos. No termino bien, ya en el pasillo habían demasiados gerudos como para detenerlos. Uno de ellos, teniendo un arco cargado con una flecha, apunto a la princesa zelda, quien a la distancia no podía hacer nada. El gerudo lanzo su flecha, regocijándose en su puntería al ver que dicha flecha alcanzo a zelda en el estomago. Link lo vio inmediatamente, y vio a zelda arrodillada en el suelo tras recibir el flechazo. Ignorando los gerudos de allí, corrió a zelda para ver como estaba, desesperado. "¡ZELDA! ¡AGUANTA! ¡TE SACARE DE AQUÍ!" (a link se le lleno el cuerpo de un extraño vacío al ver a la princesa sangrando en el estomago, y además la flecha clavada causaba una impresión difícil de ignorar. El cuerpo de link se sentía extrañamente débil, inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, y lo que veía. Su desesperación por zelda aumento en un solo periodo de 2 segundos. Zelda, demostrando una clara fuerza de voluntad, se paro, de forma lenta y adolorida, con ayuda de link. Este la alzó de la espalada y las piernas, y comenzó a correr de allí intentado alejar a su amada del peligro. El esfuerzo fue en vano, la desmembrada guardia real no pudo soportar el peso de los gerudo. Un guerrero del desierto tomo a link por el cuello, desde atrás. Y luego lo lanzo al suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Link estaba desesperado, dejo a la princesa en el suelo para enfrentarse a los gerudo y protegerla, sabiendo que todo aquello era de todas formas en vano, el ya había caído.

Los gerudo fueron hacia la princesa, y link se dirigió allí para protegerla, pero un gerudo lo golpeo con su escudo en la espalda y este callo boca abajo al suelo. El gerudo iba a clavarle la espada. Una daga atravesó en la garganta al gerudo. Era impa, que fue a ayudar. Link se paro y volvió a tomar a la princesa en sus brazos, para nuevamente comenzar a correr y sacarla del peligro. Otro gerudo (pues el pasillo estaba ya bastante lleno) empujo a link contra un balcón que había en ese pasillo (repleto de balcones en su pared izquierda), dicho balcón, a unos 10 metros de altura del suelo, daba contra el jardín por el cual los gerudo atacaban. El joven guerrero, no teniendo tiempo de dejar a zelda para pelear, fue nuevamente empujado por el escudo del gerudo, esta vez link casi callo hacia abajo. Otro empujón le siguió, y link en su mente rogaba que impa volviera salvarlo. No ocurrió, el gerudo saco su espada para matar a los jóvenes, y link aprovecho aquel momento para dejar a la princesa en el suelo y poder luchar. Zelda estaba pálida, no muy conciente de lo que ocurría en aquel momento, la flecha en su estomago la hacia sangrar de sobre manera, y además ahora de su boca empezaba a escupir sangre. Link venció al gerudo sin problemas. Pero de en frente suyo ataco otro gerudo que con su escudo aparto a link de su camino y fue contra zelda, quien intentaba pararse al igual que la anterior vez. Mala idea, el gerudo golpeo en la cara a zelda, y esta comenzó a caer del balcón al suelo. Link grito en clarad desesperación, su cara, a pesar de la tensión de la pelea, estaba con muchas lagrimas, surgidas de su preocupación por la mujer que amaba: "¡NO!" –grito link-. Fue corriendo hacia el balcón y sin siquiera mirar que había abajo se lanzo, para buscar a zelda. En un instante de un segundo, mientras caía, link, a un nivel mas bien sub-conciente, se sintió aliviado al ver lo que había bajo el balcón… una pileta, la gran pileta que link había visto el segundo día. Zelda había sido sobre agua. Cuando link callo al lado del que realmente parecía un cadáver, salio a la superficie y tomo a zelda con sus brazos para sacarla del agua, y así lo hizo, colocándola en una orilla de la misma, link subió y casi automáticamente le saco la flecha a la princesa del estomago, ignorando en su acción el dolor que zelda podría sentir. Al hacerlo, zelda soltó un grito de dolor, acompañado del que parecía ser un leve pero desesperante llanto. De atrás un guerrero del desierto busco matar a link, pero el joven guerrero, usando su espada, golpeo al gerudo en una de sus piernas y este callo en la pileta. De atrás de los enamorados se aproximaban mas de 50 gerudos. Link no hizo nada al respecto, sabiendo que era ya el fin de ambos…

"¡TU!" –grito alguien desde atrás-. "¡ERES NOA!"

Link se dio vuelta mientras se paraba, era otro guerrero gerudo, pero diferente. Este tenia la piel de color gris. Su armadura era negra con decoraciones de símbolos en color gris, y su corto cabello era rojo. Tenia en su mano derecha una espada enorme (muy grande para el), y de su espalda colgaba una hermosa y larga capa roja, que se arrastraba por el piso. En su cuello tenia un collar dorado, que en la punta tenia un dedo cortado, gris. Ese hombre era muy musculoso, era evidente notar aquello. Todos los invasores se detuvieron.

El guerrero gerudo, quien en realidad era príncipe de los invasores, se acerco en forma lento a link, que tenia su espada en la mano. Incluso dentro del castillo la batalla se detuvo. "¡AUN ESTAS VIVO!" –dijo sorprendido el príncipe de los gerudo-. "¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN ESTES VIVO!"

Link pregunto, gritando: "¡QUIEN ERES!" el guerrero gerudo lo miro a los ojos: "¿no me recuerdas?" –dijo riéndose el príncipe-. "soy GANONDORF, al que derrotaste hace 101 años". Link comprendió allí lo que ocurría: "¡ha, fuiste tu el invasor del reino hace 101 años". Ganondorf sonrió: "y tu… tu eres noa, el guerrero que me venció hace ya tanto tiempo, a causa e aquella espada con la que te dividiste en cuatro…" (link no entendía nada de lo que decía). "SOY LINK, DESCENDIENTE DE MI ABUELO NOA, HEROE DE HYRULE". Ganondorf rió con una risa gruesa. "tu, entonces, eres nieto del que casi me mata hace ya tanto tiempo…, ¿no?"

Link dijo con valor: "¡NO SE QUEN SEAS! ¡NO TE CONOZCO! ¡PERO SI MI ABUELO TUVO QUE DERROTARTE HACE UN SIGLO PARA SALVAR AL REINO Y PROTEGER SUS SERES QUERIDOS, YO HARE LO MISMO AHORA!" (ganondorf tenia una mueca de risa, no tomando en serio las amenazas de aquel impertinente muchacho). Ganondorf, tomando su espada con ambas manos, dijo: "tu abuelo era un formidable guerrero, con ocho años de edad cuando me venció la primera vez, y un año mayor que tu cuando se enfrentó a mi por segunda vez con ayuda de esa princesa zelda… no supe tomarlo en serio, y casi me mata… el dedo meñique que cuelga de mi collar es una prueba de ello… y ni siquiera el gran hechicero vaati pudo pararsele en frente para derrotarlo… afortunadamente nosotros los gerudos vivimos el doble que una persona común, y nuestro cuerpo sana con facilidad…". Todos los soldados gerudo se alejaron tanto de link como de ganondorf, como si les dieran su espacio para algo… y ganondorf volvió a hablar: "no ocurrirá lo mismo otra vez… ¡TU SANGRE MANCHARA MI ESPADA!…"

Ganondorf avanzo corriendo contra link, en claro signo de ataque. Link elevo su espalda y también fue corriendo, sin temor, pues lo hacia por defender a zelda. Sus espadas chocaron de forma brusca una con la otra, ambos haciendo fuerza por empujar a su enemigo hacia atrás. Ganondorf tenia mas fuerza y con su espada logro tirar a link al suelo, de espaldas. Link se paro evadiendo una clara estocada mortal de su enemigo. Esta ves link intento, mediante un espadazo, herir en el brazo izquierdo al gerudo, pero este se protegió con su espada. Ambos guerreros intentaron matarse incesantemente, mientras sus espadas chocaban una y otra vez. Ganondorf era mas hábil, logrando con su espada herir de un corte lateral al pecho de link, y un pedazo de su túnica quedo colgando. Link ladeaba hacia todos lados para evadir los espadazos de ganondorf, quien en su rostro tenia una mueca de sonrisa malévola. El gerudo hirió ahora a link en la pierna derecha, y el joven guerrero callo al suelo. El gerudo intento clavarle su espada en la cabeza, pero link se protegió con la suya, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos. Ganondorf aprovecho que estaba en el suelo y le dio un rodillazo a link en el pecho, quien callo desplomado de espaladas hacia atrás. Se levanto rápidamente, ignorando el dolor en su pierna derecha. De hecho, link vio a ganondorf a los ojos con una murada desafiante, para luego de 3 segundos decir: "¿eso es todo?, ¿solo eso puede hacer el gran guerrero que enfrento mi abuelo?, no me sorprende que con tu habilidad te halla derrotado" (link, a pesar de la clara superioridad de su enemigo, se sentía furioso, y terco, negándose a rendir ante aquel guerrero que había hechote su abuelo un héroe). Ganondorf dejo de sonreír, y reanudo el combate. Nuevamente las espada de ambos chocaban incesantemente para darle muerte a su rival, pero en vano. Tras dos minutos de una sumamente empatada pelea, ganondorf volvió a herir al muchacho, esta vez en la espalda. Cada herida le quitaba energía al pobre link, y a su vez lo impulsaba a seguir luchando. Su próxima herida fue producida por una piña en su cara, llevada a cabo por ganondorf. Este nuevamente intento cortarle la cabeza a link, pero el muy terco guerrero no se daba por vencido. Al cabo de 3 minutos mas, ganondorf consiguió darle un codazo en la cara, haciendo que esta empiece sangrar por la nariz, y luego de ello hirió al joven en su brazo derecho, debilitándose su energía para sostener su aparentemente inútil espada. Una vez mas link recibió un acortada por parte de la espada de ganondorf, nuevamente en el pecho. Link callo de espaldas por el dolor de sus cortadas. Estaba exhausto, no pudo más. Ganondorf se acerco para asestar la estocada final, y dar muerte al guerrero, que ya había perdido todas esperanzas de salvar a su amada. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que vivió con ella. Sus bromas, charlas y besos. Estaba sonriendo, no arrepentido de haber vivido todo aquello on la mujer con quien quería estar siempre. Ganondorf, ya habiendo llegado al tirado cuerpo de link, elevo su espada, para dar el golpe de gracia. Si bien link tenia su espada en la mano, no la podía usar por el incesante dolor de sus heridas. En ese instante en que link esperaba a la muerte, escucho un grito, proveniente de cerca de la pileta. Link elevo su cabeza para saber que era, y vio a zelda mirándolo, parada, con una mirada de ternura y amor. "¡TE AMO!" –grito con furia zelda-. "¡NO PUEDES MORIR (esta vez la princesa lloraba) "¡SI LO HACES… ME HARAS LA PERSONA MAS INFELIZ DE ESTE MUNDO!". Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego la princesa dijo: "y si haces eso… nunca te lo perdonare… pensé que querías estar conmigo…"

Link, solo viendo a los ojos de la princesa, solo por verlos y a su vez notar su desilusión ante el, viendo a zelda con un gesto de decepción, pensó: "no, no voy a decepcionarla… ", y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña energía, que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, y que le daba una sensación de alegría. El no querer decepcionar a su princesa, a su amada, y el no querer verla sufrir por el le dio una fuerza sobre humana. Sonrió, viendo a ganondorf sin temor alguno… "¿¡que rayos pasa contigo¡?" –dijo un extrañado ganondorf-.

"me ama"-dijo link con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. "me ama… " (hubo dos segundos de silencio) "lo siento ganondorf… pero no puedo morir… puedes ser el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo, y puedes lastimarme todo lo que quieras… ya no me importa… pero si tocas a la princesa… te matare, y se que lo harás, no permitiré que lastimes a zelda… (ganondorf no podía creer lo que oía, el chico ni siquiera sonaba cansado) … la amo… y ni tu con tu espada puedes evitar eso… (ganondorf sonrió en una clara señal de burla)… no me la vas a quitar… -dijo seguro de si mismo link, cuya energía estaba a tope-. … no me la vas a quitar… ¡ni tu ni nadie!…". El imponente guerrero gerudo movió su espada para matar al muchacho con una estocada en su pecho. Link, aun con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, uso su espada para desviar la de su enemigo, después hirió con la suya a la pierna derecha de ganondorf, quien callo arrodillado al suelo, y en un movimiento tan sagaz como el que había hecho zelda para poder derrotarlo en su entrenamiento, link se paro dando un giro y cortándole la garganta al sorprendido guerrero gerudo. Su sangre salpico el suelo, y sus soldados miraron con desesperación todo aquello. El derrotado gerudo ganondorf, miro directo a los ojos a link, que hacia lo mismo. Al cabo de dos segundos, ganondorf hablo: "esto no ha terminado… el desierto y este reino siempre estarán en guerra… esta batalla… solo ha sido el preludio de otra…". Dicho esto el gerudo callo boca abajo al suelo. De la nada salieron hordas de guerreros de hyrule, y empezaron a atacar como bestias sedientas de sangre a sus enemigos. Link fue por zelda. Los guerreros de hyrule recién llegados se encargaron de derrotar a todos los gerudos. Link entro al castillo, ya libre de gerudos, cargando a la princesa con sus brazos. Entro en la habitación de ella y la poso en su cama. "te amo…" –dijo zelda, sonriendo todo lo que podía-. Y luego, link tomando sus manos le dijo: "lo se…".

"necesito darme un baño" –dijo zelda claramente como un chiste-. "no" –respondió link-. "así estas perfecta…". Zelda le sonrió… y link la beso…

Al cabo de varias horas, se confirmo que la princesa estaría bien en un par de meses. Impa contó que el rey le había informado de un ejercito de guerreros ocultos de un pueblo que le debía un favor… y los uso para sacar a los gerudo del reino…".

3 días después del combate, Link le contó al rey de su amorío con zelda. Este, para sorpresa de todos (en especial para impa), fue sumamente comprensivo, dejándoles hacer lo que querían (aunque al igual que impa, prohibiéndoles estar los dos juntos en la misma habitación).

De todas formas, a pesar del tardío pero seguro mejoramiento de zelda, y lo que parecía ser la derrota final de los gerudos del desierto, no todo termino feliz. Link debía regresar ya a su casa, pues había estado allí mas del tiempo predeterminado (de una semana, 1 semana y 5 días), y zelda se entristeció de sobre manera al oír eso. Lo mismo le ocurría a link por tener que irse, pero sin embargo no estaba para nada dispuesto a abandonar para siempre a su amada, y mucho menos ahora que se sabia que el rey hyrule no tenia ningún problema con su relación. Sin embargo a pesar de esto link extrañaba a su familia, y quería verla para contarles todo lo sucedido. La ultima noche de link en el palacio, este fue a visitar a zelda en su habitación, quien por supuesto no podía pararse por su grabe herida, que tarde o temprano se curaría. Link se sentó al lado de la princesa, que estaba acostada de espaldas en su cama con su camisón largo y blanco puesto. "ya debo irme…" (link advirtió la decepción de zelda por dicha noticia). "quédate un día mas" –le dijo zelda, quien sabia que dicha frase seria en vano-.

"no puedo, mi familia y amigos me esperan en ÚLMI, y debo verlos…"

"¿me extrañaras?" –pregunto zelda, aun con su gesto de tristeza-.

"claro que si… y no es para nada necesario que lo dudes…" (zelda sonrió ante la respuesta)

"¿y volveré a verte?" –pregunto esta vez zelda, una vez mas con una mueca de tristeza-. "¿Cuándo regresaras?"

"muy pronto… no me perdería por nada tu recuperación… y además te escribiré cartas que espero me respondas…"

"las responderé si tu respondes las mías" –dijo zelda sonriendo-.

"lo haré, y regresare… te lo prometo… si no en persona, si en tus sueños". A continuación link beso a zelda en la boca, se levanto de la cama y se fue de la habitación, caminando… al salir del palacio una carroza lo esperaba para llevarlo de regreso a su casa. Hechó una ultima mirada hacia atrás, para ver el enorme y majestuoso palacio… y después subió a la carroza, mas que satisfecho con haber ido a aquel lugar…

Link se fue, y el rey de hyrule, viendo la carroza de link alejarse a través de la enorme pradera del reino, y quien además ya se había enterado de toda la heroica pelea de este contra los gerudo y su príncipe ganondorf, pensó: "que grande este muchacho… que grande…"

Link, por su heroica batalla y en honor a su heroico abuelo noa, fue sin duda llamado por todos a lo largo de las centurias: NUEVO NOA… el guerrero incansable.


End file.
